gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Archive 1 - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ - /Archive 4/ - /Archive 5/ - /Archive 6/ - /Archive 7/ - /Archive 8/ - /Archive 9/ - /Archive 10/ Transcripts Before we start, please see the Community Noticeboard - got a question there. Also name a GTA game(s) you want to do transcripts for so there won't be any edit conflicts. 20:34, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi there. I had noticed that you and User:WildBrick142 had been adding transcripts in mission pages. Can I help out? Must the transcripts be shown in another page (Mission name/Transcript) or be shown in the mission page itself? Please reply to me as soon as possible. Thank you. MarcusCheeKJ (talk) 02:37, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Check this out Check this out! -ItsAnuddaShoah (talk) 22:08, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Has not been done right? Hey all the dialogues were correct. I have checked all of them from the subtitles. Can you give a reason to undo all my work? Hunter(Talk/ ) 14:33, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I can help you guys. I will remove the template and will just write dialogues.you guys fix the template and insert it afterwards. I have done a lot of work on it.Hunter(Talk/ ) 15:14, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Also Wild Brick is adding the same template. So,Why can't I use that template? Also I have remove all the templates from that page(just kept the dialogues). Hope you are happy now. Hunter(Talk/ ) 15:39, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I noticed you added transcript on the mission page. Do I have to create seperate page or add transcript on the mission page?Hunter(Talk/ ) 17:44, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Also I have cleaned Puncture Wounds/Transcript page. I rechecked and some things were wrong. I have fixed them.Hunter(Talk/ ) 17:46, March 29, 2015 (UTC) What is wrong with Los Desperados transcript? I checked all the dialogues.-Hunter(Talk/ ) 19:57, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Can you delete these pages for me?: They're all category pages. *Emperor Vehicles *Entity Vehicles *Enus Vehicles *HVY Vehicles *Declasse Vehicles *Grotti Vehicles *Pegassi Vehicles *Lampadati Vehicles *Maibatsu Vehicles *Ocelot Vehicles *JoBuilt Vehicles *Karin Vehicles *Karen Automobiles *LCC Vehicles *WMC Vehicles *Zirconium Vehicles *MTL Vehicles *Sedams *Rear Engine Vehicles *Industrial vehicles (note: lowercase on "vehicles") (duplicated) *Wilard Vehicles *Sport Bikes (note:uppercase on "Bikes") (duplicated) (talk) | ( ) 17:23, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Doesn't matter, Leo is doing it.:) (talk) | ( ) 19:57, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Rename pics Due to my lack of attention-paying, I have incorrectly named a bunch of images. Could you rename the following?; *File:DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII2.png *File:DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII3.png *File:DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII4.png *File:DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII5.png *File:DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII6.png *File:DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII7.png *File:DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII8.png All of them need the number after the mission title, e.g. "DriveMistyForMe2-GTAIII.png" Thanks in advance 20:03, March 29, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: *File:LuigisGirls-GTAIII2.png *File:LuigisGirls-GTAIII3.png *File:LuigisGirls-GTAIII4.png Need renaming too, same way (number after mission name) 20:07, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :I did it again. Could you rename these pictures? *File:DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII2.png *File:DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII3.png *File:DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII4.png *File:DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII5.png *File:DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII6.png *File:DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII7.png 13:48, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :I've renamed them already. DocVinewood (talk) 13:56, March 30, 2015 (UTC) RfP We've had another troller on the RfP page. I have made a decision to lock the page until another staff position is available, I also discussed a little with Sean. Leo68 (talk) 04:40, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : See Leo's talk page for the template idea. smurfy (coms) 05:11, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : Tony has expressed an interest in returning to a Patroller position (as he is inactive). We can move either Dodo or JBanton to inactive because they are not active, and haven't been in some time. Tony plans to step up his editing so I'll leave it down to you. I'd suggest JBanton, Dodo is more active and has been active more recently. Leo68 (talk) 01:29, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Re OK I will work on GTA Vice City. The Rockstar guy Hey Vault, what happened to that guy from R*? I don't see him on the staff page. Was he a fraud? --Sasquatch101 (talk) 21:35, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Edits Worth taking a photo of. It's a GTA wiki easter egg! Leo68 (talk) 01:52, April 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: I hope so, I've wanted it back there for the past 11 years. Leo68 (talk) 17:37, April 5, 2015 (UTC) I sure am. It would be a walk for Arsenal but could be interesting. Southampton are living proof that underdogs can beat huge clubs. Leo68 (talk) 18:04, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Templates Wonder if we'd be better served with a more generic "Product" template? Fields to include: Type (can change the header of the infobox - e.g. Beverage, Snack, Cigarette, Cereal), Purchasable Consumable Real life equivalent Game appearances etc... smurfy (coms) 21:52, April 5, 2015 (UTC) I'll do some work on it now. The changed header based on input parameters can be seen in a lot of the template work Wildbrick has done in the last couple of weeks. They have been used for a while on "game" fields to allow you to enter a short code (e.g. V, O) to return the full game title. e.g. One I did yesterday: } | y | System Requirements |SPECIFICATIONS}} If "requirements" input = "y", then print "System Requirements", otherwise, print "Specifications". I did some template clean-up yesterday. Particularly all the staff warning message templates, I removed the "edit" option for the section once they are put on a user talk page. When someone edits, they actually edit the template, not their talk page. I've nearly done it myself, even experienced users like Enigma24 did it. smurfy (coms) 22:30, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Done. Can probably be applied to most of these. smurfy (coms) 00:11, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Staff Hi Tom. A minor thing, but I've just looked through the inactive staff listed, and only JBanton and Istalo still have their staff rights. In that case, the other users should be moved to the former staff section, as they're no longer staff members. SJWalker (talk) 22:31, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Opportunity Greetings! This is Jorge from Wikia. I'm reaching out to you a few other admins about a potential promotion opportunity I wanted to run by you and your GTA community. To help spotlight your community and celebrate the release of GTA V on PC, we are considering partnering with Nvidia to host an expert blog post about how to mod your PC to get the most out of GTA V's fancy new graphics. Our hope is that we could get your permission to promote the blog using a mainpage and article page promotion module. We would put it up ourselves and take it down after a few week or a month (how long its promoted is negotiable). Is this something you think is possible? Let me know when you can by leaving me a message on my talk page! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:15, April 7, 2015 (UTC) New Page Name The page Backpacks has info on backpacks and duffel bags. There's not enough info to split the pages so I think there needs to be a new name but I can't think of one. If you think of one can you rename it? Leo68 (talk) 02:33, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Xbox Live Issues Hey, are you having issues signing into Xbox Live, Xbox One specifically? (talk) | ( ) 11:51, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeh, it's working now, thanks :) (talk) | ( ) 14:35, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Andre's Probation As I'm sure you're aware, Andre's probation ends on Wednesday. It's probably best that I set up the vote as this is the first occasion. Voting will be limited to admins and above but the patrollers and users can comment. I'll stick it on the community noticeboard. Given that there are eight voters we'll put on a bureaucratic veto if it ties. There will need to be five positive and his rights will remain during the vote. I'll also add this info onto the policy page. Leo68 (talk) 01:45, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello, LS11sVaultBoy This is a small notification to advise that we are now authenticated on Wikia (you can check this via our profile) to ensure full authenticity to all visitors to Wikia. We will continue to monitor and evaluate material on GTA Wikia to ensure any article is not in violation of copyright, including but not limited to; leaks, un-released game material or posting material that promotes modding, hacking or otherwise providing a bad image about Rockstar titles. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to leave a message on our Talk communication area. We would like to maintain regular communication to best advise the management. Ryan Jackson (TIER 2 Press Management) Rockstar North